When liquids or aerosols are dispensed through a tube or hose from a pressurized tank there is commonly a problem in maintaining control of the dispensing end of the delivery tube due to the stream of material coming therefrom under pressure. There is a tendency for the end of the tube to whip around which is proportional to the exit velocity of the dispensed material. Frequently, it is important for the dispensed material to be applied or directed with discrimination, as, for example, when dispensing an insecticide, a fumigant or other material into the atmosphere of an enclosed space, such as the interior of a warehouse or other building.
Many dispensing tube assemblies are very light in weight, and end simply with the end of the tube. These are particularly prone to the aforementioned problem. It would be advantageous to have a dispensing tube assembly which permits the dispensing end of a delivery tube to be controlled or held in a fixed position, and which permits the dispensed material to be applied accurately and precisely.